


哥谭的守护神ver 2.0

by allsunday



Series: 哥谭的守护神 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, batfamily
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsunday/pseuds/allsunday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他从长达200年的梦境中醒来，<br/>成为了被时代遗弃的人。<br/>离开的方式多种多样，<br/>但他不想一个人走。<br/>“我要怎么做才能回到我来的地方。”<br/>他问站在吧台后面的男人。<br/>“你随时可以离开，”<br/>酒吧老板说道，<br/>“但你还会再回来……欢迎来到新哥谭。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	哥谭的守护神ver 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishghost](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fishghost).



> SLO3上发的无料本，灵感来自于鱼鬼的OTP 30day 里的第八天 shopping：http://weibo.com/1869244515/yFOgT4jNN  
> 后来我问她这张有没有后续的，于是就变成了现在这个短篇ww。当然内容上稍微有点不一样了，就保留了原来的槽罐和shopping的元素。  
> 谢谢鱼鬼重绘的封面!!  
> 又记，这篇文写作的时间发生在达米安死后不久，同人就像时令蔬菜……

　

 

　　随着最后一缕阳光消失在暮色中时，生与死的界限就如同地平线一样，渐渐模糊了起来。  
　　凉风拂过发梢，一个黑影从云层后面显现出来，他展开背脊上蝙蝠一样的黑色翅膀悄然滑向远方若隐若现的灯火处。那原本是一座废弃的教堂，坚固的石质结构让它抵挡住了时间和风雨的洗礼，成为了这片荒漠中仅存的一处地标，而非像公路两旁的其他建筑一样变成一堆历史的尘土。  
　　理论上这里不该有人经过。这条洲际公路周围已无人类生存的痕迹，只有一望无际的荒野和各种变异的夜行生物。谁都知道太阳落山以后就不是出来闲逛的好时间了。可显然，有人决定今晚留在这建筑里过夜。他能闻到空气中传来木炭燃烧的焦味和烟草缭绕的香气。  
　　偶尔，也是会遇到这样的好事的。长途跋涉的旅人把此地当作驿站，沙漠中的绿洲，却不知道自己正是那条掉进了猪笼草的毛虫。哦，他们当然应该知道，自从核灾变以后，人类早已不是这片废土世界的主宰了。  
　　食物的气息环绕在他的四周，使他感到血脉一阵喷张。这个蓝黑皮肤的变异人舔了舔许久未曾触碰鲜血的嘴唇，眼睛里闪过一道青色的光芒。他轻轻地降落在干裂的柏油路面，踩在业已褪色的隔离线上，透过破碎的窗户朝里望去。取暖的炭火早已熄灭，昏暗的烛光摇曳着，照亮了屋里的一小块地面。光线所及之处只有一个行囊和几件衣物。这个拙劣的伪装不禁让他嗤之以鼻。猎物们爱以自己的水平判断猎手的行动，可总是忽略对方在生理上早已大大凌驾于人类之上。他移动目光，用超越常人的夜视力透过黑暗观察着躲在一旁阴影里的人，暗红色的油布兜帽下是一个简易的防尘面具，破旧的及膝防护服和行军靴旁摆着把改造过的冲锋枪。　  
　　一个狩猎者。  
　　不知道有多少傻瓜听信了初学者手册里对付变异生物的方法，他心想，反正这儿又多了一个。指导里肯定不会告诉他们，在来得及举起那把破枪之前，首先就会挨上锋利的一爪，然后听到自己脖子那里传来“嘎巴”一声，之后就等着砍掉重练吧。就算侥幸抓到了开枪的机会，等待着你的依然是令人胆颤的坚硬皮肤和身躯。总之，不要妄图和变异人比反应速度和防御力，除非你也是个变异生物。  
　　但这些都不会是他放松警惕的借口。这个变异人非常谨慎地绕过了窗口的可视范围，静悄悄地飞过了教堂的门廊，停在了大堂排窗的外面。透过几处破碎的缝隙，他看见黑暗中的猎人依旧一动不动地盯着原来的方向。蠢货。他猛地以迅雷不及掩耳之势破入了窗户，朝着目标直直地俯冲下去，伴随着成片彩窗玻璃碎渣的坠落，一对利爪顺势插入了猎人的头顶。  
　　不对！一阵诡异的触感流过他的全身。他提起自己的左脚，红色的兜帽落了下来，露出了里面一个假人的脑袋。  
　　这才是陷阱。他惊醒了过来，晃动着脚爪想丢下脚下的假人，不料却带动了另一根连在人偶身上的绳子。多年不曾撞响的铜钟声回荡在建筑的上空。

　　屋外不远处，一个人影从浅浅的沙土堆里翻了个身。  
　　“哎哟。”杰森擦了擦护目镜上的泥土，赶紧按下了手中的按钮。一阵巨大的爆炸声顿时响彻云霄，火球滚着石块从内部爆射开来，掀翻了整个建筑的屋顶，在他面前形成了一片巨大的火海。  
　　一个铜钟从爆炸的黑烟里飞了出来，划过一个漂亮的弧线，“咚”地一声落在杰森身边一米的地方，飞溅起来的沙土稀稀落落地盖了他一身。  
　　“火药又下重了。”他擦了擦护目镜上的泥土。

××××

　　“叮铃——叮……”  
　　挂铃声在响了一下以后戛然而止，酒吧的大门打开了一道缝，一只戴着黑色皮手套的手伸了进来，一把抓住了铃铛。  
　　正在收拾酒具的老板斜眼看着那位客人一边止住挂铃，一边用一个略别扭的姿势走进了店里，样子看上去好像在提防什么似的。就在他跨过门槛的第二步，一旁的迎客机器人立马就发出了惯例的问候语。  
　　“欢迎来到新哥谭，欢迎来到新哥谭！”他不断地重复这两句话，弯着不慎灵活的腰，向客人打招呼。即使是在酒吧嘈杂的音乐中，电子合成声仍然显得很刺耳。  
　　“谁上次跟我说这玩意是声控的来着！”　  
　　杰森恼火地把手里的背包朝着这个罗宾外表的小机器人甩了过去，但是仍然不能阻止它顽固地站在那里叨叨叨。年轻人从鼻子里嗤了一声，挤过几个在走道上喝酒的人，瞪着所有被响声吸引来的目光，一脸不爽地走向吧台找了个位子坐下来。  
　　“我说你们打算什么时候换掉那家伙？”他用大拇指比了比那个机器人，“烦死了。”  
　　“干嘛要换掉，这里可是新哥谭啊。”年轻的侍应生头也不抬的继续擦着他的玻璃杯，“他只对你有反应又不是我的错，这玩意已经很久没开口了。再说罗宾本来不就那样吗？  
　　你说的那是迪基鸟吧，杰森心想。  
　　一份泛着浓郁泡沫的啤酒盛在脏兮兮的大肚杯里，从吧台的那头滑了过来。杰森伸手拦住了这杯饮料，疑惑地看着侍应生。  
　　“我今天没准备花钱。”他嘴上这么说，手指已经牢牢地扣住了杯柄。  
　　那个一头黑发的孩子并没有停下手里的工作，只是朝着他身后的方向抬了抬下巴。  
　　“这杯算我请的。”蓄着长胡子的老板端着几个空杯子出现在杰森背后，胳膊肘往他身上一靠，就连200斤身材的杰森依然会感到非常有压力。他外表看起来并不壮硕，但筋骨强健有力，没有两把刷子，很难在这里开店。  
　　“我听说你这次任务又不太顺利？”老板撵着胡须边笑边使劲拍着杰森的肩膀，几乎让他没有空隙喝上口酒。  
　　“别提了。”他终于抓住老板消停的时候灌了一口，“他们说因为我把那家伙炸飞了，所以不能判断是不是真货……‘感谢您对治安工作的支持，我们会审查后酌情给予奖励。’”他尖着嗓子模仿起接待员的说话。  
　　“总好过一点也没有。”老板哈哈大笑起来，“大概他们没想到真有人能干掉那怪物吧。这可是一大笔钱，我打赌安全管理局其实根本出不起这个价。”  
　　是啊，一大笔钱。

 

　　要说这个废土世界里有什么比变异生物更让杰森心烦的，那一定是钱。  
　　只有钱。  
　　即便是在金属资源匮乏的废土世界，用可乐瓶盖当流通货币这事也让杰森烦躁得发疯——这种放在《辐射》里都被玩家诟病的设定居然真的会出现在现实里，制作者如果能活到现在一定会为自己的超前设想感到自豪。恩，如果他还活着。

　　“2235年！？”他想起了自己刚从人工冬眠罐里爬出来时的表情。“你们开玩笑！”  
　　“那你可以躺回去了，看看醒过来是不是在自己的床上。”拿着一叠名单的“管理员”淡淡地回道，他穿着一件和瘦小身材极不相符的军用旧大衣，脸上扣着一个滑稽的防毒面具。这个房间里的空气确实不太好，但是杰森还没觉得严重到需要把自己包的那么严实。  
　　“咳，咳，你们对我干了什么？”他用力咳出不慎倒灌入肺部的冷冻液，一种令人不快的恶心感蔓延到他的全身。任何一个从睡梦中醒来，发现被装在罐头里，且头疼欲裂的人都不会有什么好心情。何况他根本想不起来为什么会在这里。  
　　“别牢骚，能活着就不错了，看看他们。”另一个胡子长的从面罩底下露出来的男人指着身后一排尚未开启的槽罐，“这些人的身份芯片都出了问题，只能继续睡在那里。”  
　　小个子发现杰森正一脸迷茫地看着他们，只好放下手里的文件，指了指他脖子上一个深色的标记。  
　　“身，份，芯，片。”他不耐烦地大声说道，“人口管理用的。你们在战前被放入了冷冻柜逃过了大灾变，伙计，你已经脱离社会200年了。”  
　　“谁把我放进去的？什么战争？？谁赢了？？？”杰森穷追不舍。  
　　“我怎么知道。核战争吧。都输了。”他公式化地回答着这些问题，“我只管把你们这些幸运的家伙捞出来。”  
　　杰森茫然地顺着他刚才的指向望去，确实有几排槽罐竖在墙边，他看着那些玻璃箱中模糊的人影，想到自己不久之前也和他们一样，浑浑噩噩不知道外面发生了什么。世界到底怎么了？还有谁活着？他刚刚舒缓下来的神经又疼了起来。  
　　突然，他的目光停在了其中一个罐子上。  
　　一个蓝色的人影在罐子里沉浮着。  
　　“那个……”杰森抓住小个子的衣袖，指着那个罐子，“他也醒不过来了？”  
　　“是啊。”管理员只是往那个方向微微瞥了一眼，“芯片坏了，就算强行打开也没法醒过来。出门也得靠那玩意——我说你现在开始要多记着点。”  
　　“没有修好芯片的方法？”  
　　那人停顿了一下，朝着大胡子看了看，两人迅速窝到一旁的角落里，似乎是在讨论什么。杰森觉得等待回答的那几分钟仿佛几个世纪一样漫长。最后，他们像是谈妥了什么，那个小个子“管理员”走了过来，摘下了脸上沉重的面罩，露出了一张十五六岁的孩子的脸。  
　　“付的出十万，我们就帮你。”  
　　他的笑容里带着一丝熟悉的恶作剧意味，如果不是为了冷冻柜里的人，杰森绝对不会接受这种毫无保障的交易。  
　　你欠我的，迪克。

　　后来杰森才知道，自己并不是被正规的管理机构解冻的。  
　　事实上，根本没有这样的机构。  
　　新哥谭建立在旧城的废墟上，据说是完全靠帮派自治。关于这点，杰森也不是很确定，因为他并没有去过主城。所有战前遗留下来的冷冻柜，因为身份芯片认证的问题使得他们只能留在主城边缘的聚落里而无法进城。就好像以前人口密集的贫民窟一样，鸟笼一样大小的地方塞满了各种被时代遗弃的垃圾。奇形怪状的建筑，老旧报废的设备。  
　　还有人。  
　　黑市交易是这里酒吧老板的兼职。杰森那批冷冻柜很幸运地没有变成路上变异生物的口粮，作为重生的欢迎，他得到了一份协助安全管理局治理变异生物的工作，和一张五千元的欠条。  
　　“谁跟你说是免费叫醒的。”侍应生依旧冷冷地干着清洗杯具的活——脱下那件不合身的大衣换上工作服以后，他看上去比实际年龄更小。  
　　杰森叹了口气，没有跟他争辩。新哥谭酒吧总是坐满了各种各样的人，人们不常谈论老板，仿佛他从来不是这里最大的债主一样。所有从人工冬眠中被唤醒的人都在替他工作，可大胡子低调的就像……就像一个真正的酒吧老板。虽然凭杰森的身手，稍微煽动一下，未必不能扳倒他，但是这样做有什么意义呢？离开这里也无处可去，出了镇子就是充满了死亡气息的荒野，就算没有被怪物吃掉，也没有足够的补给让你去到别的城市——没人清楚下一个落脚点有多远。而主城的大门永远对他们这些黑户口紧闭。这事就像是个陷阱，杰森不由得怀疑一开始芯片就被动了手脚，好把他们困在这里。跟安全局的酬金一样，坑爹货，大胡子绝对从中抽头了。  
　　可他留下来，并不是因为不能离开。　  
　　“上次你们说能从黑市搞到身份芯片的事……”他开口道。  
　　“十万。”侍应生言简意赅。  
　　“你们不会是直接从活人身上取下来的吧。”杰森不是没有想过抓一个恶棍然后抢了他的芯片来用，他低头喝着两个瓶盖一扎的啤酒，掩饰着自己那点小心思。  
　　显然他不是第一个这么盘算的人，因为侍应生立刻哈哈大笑起来，引得周围其他客人都好奇地朝他们看去。  
　　“别傻了。”男孩放低声音，“除非有人自愿提供，不然就算砍了别人的头，你也拿不到授权。”  
　　好吧，杰森再次确认自己已经跟不上时代了。  
　　酒吧里的喧闹声此起彼伏，而此处安静得仿佛城外的荒野。侍应生看了一眼杰森空掉的杯子，伸手帮他加满了啤酒。  
　　“你朋友？”  
　　“……兄弟。”

 

　　“我的账上现在有多少了？”杰森冷不丁冒出来一句，一副刚从回忆里醒过来的样子。  
　　“六万八。”  
　　“再加五千。”他忽然从背包里坑出一个沉甸甸的袋子扔在吧台里侧。大胡子老板好奇地探进头去，看着侍应生打开了口袋。里面是一大堆金属瓶盖。  
　　“我以为你那个任务失败了？”  
　　“嘿。”杰森从口袋里掏出两个瓶盖扔给老板，“我把那口钟拖回来卖了。”

 

××××

　　“您的身份识别有误，请重新验证并通过。”  
　　甜甜的电子合成女声重复着杰森已经听过了无数次的提示。他悻悻地收回了跨过验证区的脚，在主城的边门通道口发了会呆，然后离开。  
　　跟其他试图进入主城的人不一样，他并没有费力去折腾那扇大门或者别的什么隐藏通道，不过试试也没什么吃亏的，没准哪天验证机器坏了也说不定。他觉得自己是不会明白身份芯片的原理了，这事只有提姆擅长。  
　　该死，他又在想以前的事了。  
　　杰森回忆了很久自己是如何进入冬眠装置的，结果发现不仅是他，别的从冷冻罐里出来的人也是一样的糊涂。他们说再回去睡一个回魂觉就能在自己的时代醒过来，可也就是说说。小镇上的娱乐设施不太多，接点安全局的小任务顺便赚两个钱就成了他们唯一的乐子。大家管这工作叫捉虫，因为大多数变异生物都是虫子形态。相比较而言，杰森遇到的一些就比较令人伤神，这也可能是根据个人水平派发的，他隐隐有这样的感觉。大胡子老板跟每个人保证，只要你有足够多的钱，他也许可以搞到让你离开这里回到新哥谭城的方法。  
　　于是捉虫，赚钱，还债变成了这里的固定生活模式。总之，在一个有着22世纪的科技，却只能过着19世纪生活的地方，换了谁也会想要早点离开这里。  
　　虽然杰森明白这只是另一个制约他们的手段，但是反正他的目的也不是离开这里。他知道这个世界不对，但是却说不上问题出在什么地方。也许，他只是不属于这个时代罢了。

　　没有工作的时候，杰森会跑到酒吧地下冷藏库里，坐在装着迪克的罐子旁边抽烟——他看上去就像睡着了一样。无法唤醒的冬眠罐都堆在那里，头几个星期杰森经常担心他的债主会不会突然食言，然后把这些人卖到什么地下黑市里去，比如器官工厂，器官工厂或者器官工厂。诸如此类的幻觉困扰着他，直到老板怒气冲冲地踢开门进来掐了他的烟，把他赶上去为止。  
　　“你应该感谢我们收留了你。”侍应生一边递给他啤酒一边说道。他倒酒的手势甚是慷慨，仿佛它们不属于限供品一样。杰森简直怀疑这是掺了料的水。好吧，水也很珍贵。  
　　“你们不过是拿我们赚钱罢了。”他也毫不客气地大口喝起来。  
　　“你们早就死了。”对方露出了不屑一顾的神情，“这里到处都是活着的幽灵，死人就不要谈什么权益了。”  
　　“那这个镇上的死人可真多。”杰森抿了一小口酒，环顾了一下四周。坐在角落里的伊克是个不错的枪手，双侠马克斯和默多克站在走道上吹牛打屁，在门口打牌的飞烟四人组是几个根本懒得赚赏金且得过且过的家伙。他认识这里的每一个人，凭着职业习惯收集他们的资料。这个镇上99%的人都来自冬眠罐。  
　　“你呢？”杰森的视线重新转回到面前这个男孩身上，“你死了多久了。”  
　　“……”  
　　“你可不是从罐子里出生的吧。”  
　　“我是从另外一种罐子里出生的。”侍应生重重地把手里的酒瓶放在桌上，“当你不满意这里的生活时，想想这个，我并不是非的和你们混在一起。”  
　　“我不懂的是……”杰森自顾自地说起来，“你们有钱，可还是跟我们这群死人待在一起，过着毫无乐趣的生活。”  
　　“我觉得挺有乐趣的。”侍应生终于露出了一个属于他这个年纪的笑容，在被发现以后又很快转过身去。“你不会懂的。”  
　　杰森踌躇了一下，似乎想起了什么似的。  
　　“我说，我们是不是在哪里见过？”  
　　他看到对方的背影停顿了一下，然后慢慢地转过身来，露出一个忧郁的眼神。  
　　“你是不是没钱付账了？”  
　　“滚！”

××××

 

　　三天后，安全管理局发来了任务的回复。  
　　都是狗屁。他把那张写着“拒绝支付”的字条揉成一团，放在烟头上深吸了一口，看着纸张渐渐被红色吞噬然后化成黑色的灰烬。　　  
　　迪克的身体在冷冻罐里微微沉浮着，杰森看着他平静的睡脸，不由得苦笑了一下。  
　　“嗨。”他把额头顶在玻璃上，望着近在咫尺却又遥不可及的人。“看来我只能丢下你不管了。”  
　　他从来没有觉得自己这么孤独过。

　　在第一声“轰”的巨响出现时，杰森以为老板又踹门进来了。紧接着的第二声巨响把他拉回了现实。  
　　“发生了什么事！？”他急冲冲地跑出地下室，顺手抓住一个正要往外逃的酒客就问。对方还没来得及回答，酒馆的天花板就被震下了一大块墙灰。杰森跟着那个尖叫的客人一起跑出了屋外。漫天的烟尘里，他看到了那个熟悉的蓝黑色身影。  
　　好吧，难怪他们不肯付酬金。  
　　杰森赶在怪物的下一次冲击前逃回了酒馆，他一个飞跃，翻滚进了吧台后面狭长的作业区。侍应生正蹲在那里，淡定地看着灰头土脸的杰森趴了下来。　　  
　　“老板呢！？他倒溜的快！”  
　　“他去后面拿武器了！该死，你不会以为我们会把机枪和炸药放在酒桶里吧！”  
　　杰森从吧台后面探出了半个脑袋，透过已经被震碎的窗户玻璃偷偷地朝外望去。变异人的攻击重心似乎是酒馆，但是他一边的翅膀已经折断，腿脚看上去也不太灵活。杰森几乎可以肯定，之前的任务中他确实对这个怪物造成了重创。  
　　“等你的老板回来这里就被拆了！”他重新伏下身子，一边牢骚着，一边搜罗着酒客们落跑时没有带走的武器。他找到了一把改装过的截短霰弹枪，不错，可没留下弹药。  
　　“保险箱的钥匙在哪里？”杰森翻箱倒柜地拖出藏在吧台下的保险柜，“我知道你们还没把钱转走。”  
　　“你想干什么？”侍应生嘴上这么问着，手已经从衣服的暗袋里拿出了钥匙。  
　　“舍不得孩子套不到狼。”他迅速打开保险柜，抓出里面一袋子被当作货币用的瓶盖试着往弹夹里塞，这绝对是个糟糕的尝试，但是他没有选择。  
　　“你怎么不用自己的孩子。”  
　　“妈的这不都是我赚来的吗！”  
　　杰森一溜烟穿过了毁了一半的门廊，他看到有几个猎手试图牵制住怪物的行动，但是没戏，太远了，他们的武器只能用来打打小害虫，对付这样的家伙就是隔靴搔痒。22世纪居然没有激光枪，他感觉非常的不爽。  
　　“嗨，看这儿！”他冲着变异人大声喊叫起来，“还记得我吗？！”  
　　显然他还记得，因为杰森的话还没说完，怪物就朝着酒馆的方向过来了，半边翅膀在周围的泥地上划过，扇起了一阵巨大的冲击波。杰森飞快地扑到一边，躲过了掉落下来的碎石，撒开长腿跑了起来。他听到身后墙壁碎裂的响声，还有风沙刮过耳边的刺疼，他顾不上呛人的空气和尘埃，只知道那家伙紧紧地追赶在身后。  
　　他得抓住机会，只有一次机会。  
　　突然，一块从地面上突起的石头妨碍了他的行进路线。就在杰森发觉的时候，他的身体失去了平衡，摔倒在地上。蓝黑色的怪物瞅准了这个时机，加速朝他冲了过去，一双利爪伸向了杰森。地上的年轻人突然一个挺身翻转过来，抓起手边的霰弹枪，一把塞进了怪物嘶吼的口中。  
　　“收钱了。”说完，他扣下了手里的扳机。当成子弹的瓶盖在枪膛里爆裂开来，在怪物的嘴里炸出一团小小的火焰。爆炸的冲力震得杰森一个踉跄，手心一阵阵的发麻。一个大洞开在了眼前怪物的脸上，伤口出不断溅出深蓝色的血液，他依然抓住最后一丝气力，不依不饶地朝着杰森扑了过去。  
　　“呯”一声巨响从旁边传来，杰森还没反应过来，被炸裂脑袋的变异人就扑通一下倒在了他的身上。一个巨大的黑影罩在了杰森的身上，他抬起头，看着那个捡了他便宜的人。  
　　“赏金一人一半。”大胡子端着枪站在他身后。  
　　杰森一个大字型倒在了地面上，他甚至都没力气推开身边那个怪物的尸体，一种完成任务的脱力感传遍了他的全身。他现在有足够的钱了，他可以……  
　　不远处传来了断断续续的人声，那声音越来越大，杰森的注意力不由得被吸引了过去，隐约听到几个令人不安的单词。他费力地支撑起身体，朝着人群聚集起来的方向望去。酒吧的门廊和侧墙在刚才的袭击中化为一堆废墟。人们在旁边围成了一圈，对着地面上的残骸指指点点。杰森惊慌地跳了起来，朝着那里跑去。　　  
　　“不……”他发出了一声惊呼。  
　　地下室的屋顶被掀翻了，露出了下面排着了冬眠罐的房间。有几个罐子被落下的石块击中，冷冻液滋滋地从玻璃的裂痕里往外流。  
　　他看到了装着迪克的冬眠罐正在瓦解。  
　　大胡子老板推开围观的人群跑了下去，和已经在那里的侍应生商谈着什么。杰森也跟着挤了过去，一种不好的预感浮上了心头。  
　　“怎么了？”他明知顾问地说，声音有些颤抖。  
　　老板和侍应生对望了一眼，男孩开口了。  
　　“他快死了。”这是杰森最不愿听到的一种可能，“我们来不及给他找新的芯片来解冻了，除非……”  
　　杰森看着他们，不清楚这是不是另一个陷阱。  
　　但是他说。  
　　“我明白……”

 

　　“你确定要这样做？”侍应生敲打着玻璃柜，跟重新装入冬眠罐的杰森做最后的确认。  
　　不，他不确定。可是该死，他就打算这么做了。也许他一开始就想这么做，杰森点了点头，示意转换可以进行。  
　　一个人生活在一个错误的地方，这不是他想要的。  
　　“不能就我一个人觉得寂寞。”他咧了咧嘴，“也该是让格雷森尝尝的时候了。”  
　　仪表中的数值不断跳动着，空气中弥漫着一股别离的气息。他感到细微的电流穿过了后颈，冷冻液渐渐地漫了上来，吞噬着他的身体。  
　　侍应生又敲了敲玻璃，杰森睁开眼睛，用最后一丝的清醒看着这个男孩，等着他说话。  
　　“你知道吗。”他笑得很微妙，“上一次，迪克也是这么说的。”  
　　他妈的，等下，你们两个……！杰森突然看穿了整个事情的真相，但是他愤怒的吼叫很快被一阵气泡涌上的咕噜声淹没了。  
　　“好一对吉姆和德拉。”侍应生翻过一页文件，在上面几条竖线上划了一横。  
　　  
　　……  
　　“2235年？”迪克一边用毛巾擦拭着头上的冷冻液，一边不明所以地看着面前的两个人。  
　　“说来话长。”他们翻看着手里的文件说道，“你得慢慢习惯这里的生活了，你已经冬眠200年了。”　　  
　　但是迪克没有注意听他们的解释，他的目光被旁边另一个罐子吸引住了。  
　　“这是什么！？”他发出了惊异的声音，走过去摸着冬眠罐的玻璃，一个熟悉的人影在里面沉浮着。  
　　“是冬眠唤醒失败的人。”  
　　迪克沉思着，半响，他转过身来。  
　　“要怎么做才能帮他？”  
　　一阵沉默。  
　　“十万。”那个小个子回答说。“十万我们就帮你这个忙。”  
　　他恶作剧般的笑容让迪克觉得莫名的熟悉。

××××

　　“你们知道我有多担心吗！！！”  
　　提姆大老远的就在走廊上听到了芭芭拉的咆哮声。他推开了病房的门，不出所料的看见红发姑娘正在发大招。  
　　“早。”他对着病床上两个患者打了声招呼，然后把手里的一叠文件递给了芭芭拉。“废土时代公司已经决定正式起诉莱克斯商业，指控他们对虚拟游戏进行漏洞攻击。案件的受害者将达到史无前例的上千人。”  
　　提姆伸手打开了电视机，当日头条报道证实了他的说辞。画面上，莱克斯商业的代理人正试图推开不断围上来的记者，场面一度失控。  
　　“他门大概也没想到，普通的服务器攻击会把玩家本身卡在游戏里，失去意识。”他笑着打开了手提电脑，“我还真想试试从游戏里出不来的感觉。”  
　　“相信我，你肯定不想尝试。”杰森的声音里带着一丝恼怒，他躺在旁边的病床上，好几根电极线贴在他的皮肤上，让他感觉很不舒服。而另一旁的迪克显然也不愿意讨论这个话题，在床上昏睡半个月绝对不是什么愉快的经历。  
　　“早知道我一开始就该叫上提米调查这事而不是你们两个！”芭芭拉又开始了新一轮的唠叨，杰森赶紧捂上了耳朵，而迪克整个人都蒙到了被子里，“到头来非但没有帮上忙，反而在游戏里睡了两个星期！”  
　　“我们已经尽力了！”迪克终于忍不出探出被子抗议道，“你陷在里面的时候根本不记得一开始发生了什么事情！”  
　　“我也觉得不能怪他们，”提姆开口打圆场，他调阅出一些资料显示在屏幕上，“所有的受害者都表示他们卡在虚拟世界的时候只有游戏世界的记忆，我只能说，这游戏做的不错。”  
　　专家的解释并没有起太大效果，芭芭拉的怒气显然没有平息下来。“你们因为身份认证错误每次只能一个人行动。这就算了，居然还重复交换认证好几次没有发觉！哦，天哪，我是有多蠢才会找你们帮忙！”  
　　“可真是谢谢你了，迪克。”杰森揶揄着旁边的病友。  
　　“彼此彼此。”迪克也毫不示弱。  
　　“你们是受过精神训练的，早就该看穿这件事，可仍然表现的和普通人一样。”  
　　“当然不一样，我打的怪比他们厉害多了！”杰森说出口的瞬间就觉得这回答有点蠢。  
　　“说道这个，”专家提姆又插了进来，“确实有难以解释的地方。”  
　　“比如……？”  
　　“我研究过你们在游戏里所处的区域，发现是一张全新的地图，但并非由人工构建而成。”他缓缓地说道，“简单的说，这个游戏自己创建了一个新地图，用来收留你们这些被卡在里面的人。他接管了你们的信息，使你们不至于因为数据缺失而完全迷失在游戏里。我发现他甚至在组织你们修补程序漏洞……恩，捉虫。”  
　　“你能不能用我们听的懂话来说。”杰森不耐烦的掏了掏耳朵。  
　　“咳……虽然由我来说不太合适。”提姆略显犹豫，“这个游戏保护了你们。”  
　　“你是说，游戏有了自主意识？”迪克好奇地问道，“他只是一个程序。”  
　　“那你说他为什么给你们安排那些任务，就为了给他挣点钱？得了吧，他是个程序，他不缺钱。”提姆停顿了一下，似乎是想说服自己，“也许，他有了自己的思想和灵魂。或者，有其他人在帮助这些受害者。”  
　　“现在他们打算怎么处理这个游戏。”芭芭拉看上去终于不那么生气了。  
　　“无限期停止运营。”  
　　“受害者中有没有一个孩子……呃，十五六岁，或许更小。黑发的，蓝眼睛？”杰森突然问道。  
　　提姆疑惑了看了看他，“他们都是孩子，玩游戏的，你以为呢。”  
　　“我是说……啧，迪克！”他转过头去，“你有没有觉得酒吧里那个孩子，侍应生，他很面熟。”  
　　他的兄弟陷入了一阵沉默。  
　　“我知道你要说什么，杰森。”迪克轻轻地叹了口气，“什么也别说了。”

××××  
　　  
　　夕阳的余辉照射在新哥谭酒吧的招牌上，反射出一条金色的亮光。街上空荡荡的，没有一个行人。  
　　吧台后面的侍应生擦着手中最后一个杯子。  
　　“终于干完了。”他把那个杯子倒扣在杯架上，抹了一把桌子。抬头看了看安静的酒吧。大胡子老板推门进来，脸上笑嘻嘻的。  
　　“都走光了。”他说道，“真是个费力的工作。”  
　　“他们中有一个人的数据坏了，我也没办法，如果他们两个同时醒着，也许能早点解决这个问题。”  
　　“你是真心的？”大胡子往吧台上一靠，“我看你明明玩得挺开心的。”  
　　“不……”男孩把目光别向一旁，“我只是，想跟他们多处一会。”  
　　他翻身跃过了吧台，脱下侍应生的黑色马甲，挂在了门口小机器人的头上。  
　　“欢迎来到新哥谭，欢迎来到新哥谭。”罗宾又开始重复起了欢迎词。  
　　“哎哟，他又坏了。”老板笑着说道。  
　　“不，他没有。”男孩深吸了一口气，“只不过应该说再见了。”  
　　他看着老板的身影渐渐模糊起来，就好象一副全息图像一样，马赛克的边缘显现了出来。  
　　“代我向他们问好。”老板撵着起了锯齿的胡子笑道。  
　　“我又不是非得和他们混在一起。”  
　　他站在门口，夕阳的光芒照射在身上，映照出一个红色的小人。  
　　“再见。”下一个瞬间，大胡子老板就消失在了黑暗中，整个城镇的灯光也同时熄灭了。　  
　　  
　　男孩走入了街道，扯了扯身后的披风，消失在最后一道余辉中。

 

 

番外：  


　　“那么，怎么才能赚够十万呢？”  
　　从冷冻罐里爬出来以后，杰森很快就恢复了本色。养活自己从来就不是什么问题，任何时代都一样。他需要的只是一点点的……信息。  
　　地下室的上方是一间不错的酒馆。“不错”这个评价是相对周围破破烂烂的房子而言的。第一次进来的时候，杰森把角角落落打量了一番，最后对着门口的罗宾机器人挑了挑眉毛。  
　　“不错，我喜欢这儿。”他言不由衷地说道，然后在吧台旁找了个空位坐下，自说自话地伸手在架子上取下一个酒杯。就在这时，大胡子老板走了过来，把一包衣服扔给了他。  
　　“这是你的工作制服。”那个小个子紧跟着走了过来，朝着他咧了咧嘴。  
　　“我很久不穿制服了。”他粗鲁地打开了包裹，一件兔女郎的黑色皮衣掉落在了地上。  
　　空气凝固了整整一分钟。  
　　……

　　“你，的，饮，料！”一瓶啤酒“咚”的一声砸在桌板上，打断了正在聊天的两个客人。他们一脸怒容地抬起头，发现穿着兔女郎装的杰森正用更加可怕的眼神瞪着他们。黑色的制服紧紧巴巴地贴在他的身上，好像随时就会被肌肉撕扯开一样。  
　　“这怎么喝！？”其中一人吼了起来，挑衅似的朝着杰森比划着，“瓶盖都没打开！”  
　　杰森一言不发地伸出手去，握住了瓶嘴。只听见“喀拉拉拉”一声，酒瓶的上半身就整个儿被捏碎了。两个客人惊恐地对视了一眼，张口结舌不知道要说什么。  
　　“喝吧。”他说。

　　吧台后，侍应生和大胡子老板面面相觑了一下  
　　“我发誓，他多干一天这里就得爆炸。”老板说道，“这是我见过的最糟糕的服务员。”  
　　男孩伏在吧台上，无奈地看了那边一眼。  
　　“怪了，格雷森穿就没那么多麻烦。”他嘀咕着。

 

 

Thank you for reading.  


**Author's Note:**

> BGM：《Hotel California》


End file.
